Snow Day
by Pricat
Summary: A collection of drabbles involving Shrek and the gang enjoying the snow.
1. Chapter 1

**Snow Day**

**A/N In the area where I live, it's snowing really hard and has been since Christmas but that inspired an idea for this Shrek drabble fic about Shrek and the gang enjoying the snow.**

**I hope people like it.**

**Ch 1**

**Snow Blues**

* * *

Snowgre was woken up by the triplet's happy shouting as he woke up and got dressed but saw them in Winter clothes but understood seeing snow outside but smiled but sighed knowing that school would be on for him and the triplets but saw Demi show him something.

It was the letter from the schools they attended and said that school was off until the snow went away as Snowgre smiled evilly knowing his cousin hated snow but Fiona saw the triplets busting to get out as she was making pancakes.

"I see somebody is excited yo go outside and play, huh?" she said.

Snowgre nodded as they went out but grabbed his snowboard as he headed to the highest hill to shred some snow but the triplets always wanted to go with him but he told them it would have to wait until they were a little older.

He then put in his earbuds and put on a powwrful rock song full of energy as he prepared to shred.

He was pretty althetic for an ogre kid and surfed, skated and snow boarded all the time but other kids didn't understand which made him feel pretty lonely but hid that from Shrek and the others.

He wondered what the triplets were doing right now.

* * *

Demi smiled as she and her brothers were attempting to build a fort out of snow like their Dad had shown them but both Meatballs and Spam were clowning around as usual and throwing snowballs at each other which irritated the seven year old ogress as she knew her brothers drove her mad withy their antics.

"_Guys_ not funny!

You have to focus while building a fort.

Like what Daddy said." she said as Spam dropped the snowball.

"Sorry Demi." he answered.

They were working on the fort when they heard footsteps as they turned around but saw Artie but the young King smiled seeing his nephews and niece but Shrek had made Artie their godfather but he was like an uncle but they found it cool that a bigger kid like Artie would want to play with them but they wondered what he was doing here.

"Uncle Artie look at the fort we're building.

Isn't it cool?" Spam said adjusting his hat.

"It's super cool.

Is Snowgre around?

I think he could use some company." he answered.

"He went to the really big hill where the big kids go to sled and snowboard but we haven't heard from him in a little while.

I hope he's okay." Demi answered as Artie nodded.

He then left but he was babysitting them later while Shrek and Fiona were going out and wouldn't be back until morning but he loved looking after the triplets and hanging out with Snowgre.

But sometimes he felt he was lonely but smiled as he reached the highest hill but found him lying on his back in the snow making snow angels as he came closer.

* * *

He saw a look of joy and surprise in Snowgre's emerald eyes seeing him lie near him but were secretly loving the company because he normally seemed like a loner until Artie or his cousin's friends were around and then he felt better but today the snow made him feel......... a little sad and homesick for his home Snowia where he used to live with his Uncle Pitla but Artie never knew about that because his friend was secretive and held emotions in but cared about others.

He noticed his friend looked sad but wanted to know why he was so sad today knowing he was the ice and snow lover in the family but the teenage ogre sighed before making up his mind to tell him.

"How come you're feeling sad Snowg?

It's a snow day.

I know you love snow.

Something's bothering you, isn't it?" he said.

Snowgre nodded in reply.

"Remember Shrek told you I'm not from here?

I'm from a far off place called Snowia where it snows a lot all the time and there are lots of ogres there but back there I was the odd one out because of my fur and light blue skin but my Uncle Pitla was the only one who truly cared about me." he said.

"Where were your parents?" Artie asked him.

"They were taken away by hunters when I was little and would've shared the same fate if my Uncle Pitla hadn't saved me but ever since then, I've been hoping I'd find them again.

For a long time the other kids treated me differently until the day my cousin along with Fiona came and adopted me but I was scared but it has been a better life here.

But........" he explained, his eyes getting misty.

"You miss Snowia huh?" Artie finished for him.

"Yes and lonely." he said as a tear fell from his emerald eye.

Artie understood as he hugged him.

"Hey it's okay.

Maybe you're not as alone as you think." he answered.

Snowgre was surprised by that.

"Really?" he said as Artie nodded.

"Really, Really.

I've always wanted to be your friend but waiting for you to decide." he told him.

Snowgre then hugged him and let go as he needed to go back to make sure the triplets were safe but the triplets had built snow forts and were having a snowball war but Demi saw she was losing but smiled seeing Snowgre and Artie pick up snowballs as they joined in the game as laughter abounded for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

Later that evening they were inside the swamphouse as Artie was ordering dinner while Snowgre was taking a hot shower to warm up after being out in the snow all afternoon but he along with the triplets noticed Snowgre seemed a lot happier than eariler but the triplets were playing in their parent's room jumping on the bed and in pyjamas as they were playing a game but re-enacting one of the stories their father had told them about a brave yet shy ogre knight defending his home and family from a cruel and vain hearted blond haired prince but Artie couldn't help but laugh knowing the ogre youngsters didn't know that the stories Shrek told his young children were actually his and Fiona's adventures but changed them a little so they didn't know but Artie found it cute.

He then heard humming come from Snowgre's room which had a poster of Naruto fighting Gaara on his door but the young King found it cool as he opened the door softly but found Snowgre on his bed strumming on a guitar while humming but Artie was amazed at this but also felt at great ease as he sat beside him on the bed but Snowgre stopped noticing he was there but wondered why Artie was there.

"Why did you stop?

I was enjoying it Snowgre.

I heard you from your door and was curious but I never knew you had remarkable musical talent like that but do the others know?

I think they'd be surprised because I know you're an awesome story teller." he told him.

Snowgre blushed in embarrassment at that but understood as he'd never let snybody hear him play but skipped Music class at school but hated that but for some reason he liked that somebody loved listening to him play.

"What song were you playing?" Artie said.

"It was a lullaby my Uncle used to sing to me when I was little and missed my parents.

It made me feel safe." he answered.

Artie understood as he heard the door as both teens went to answer it but found Puss and Donkey in the living room telling the triplets a story.

Artie opened it as the Chinese was here and paid the guy.

He set the table with Snowgre knowing the triplets had to hear the end of the story but heard their footsteps as they entered the room.

Snowgre was very quiet as they ate but Artie understood.

* * *

Artie was awoken from his nap hearing music from the triplet's bedroom but realised it was the lullaby Snowgre had played eariler but had a feeling the triplets were missing their parents and weren't tired but Snowgre was playing them the lullaby his Uncle used to sing to him and smiled as he watched the three youngsters were out like a light by the final chord but Snowgre left the room quietly so they wouldn't wake but the young King was happy as he saw Snowgre join him in the living room but had put the guitar away.

Artie noticed he was quiet as he gazed into the fire but in a few hours, he'd fallen asleep but Artie smiled seeing that as he fell asleep in the recliner but glad that Snowgre wasn't so lonely.......


	2. Illness Suckeths

**Snow Day**

**A/N Here's more.**

**I know many of my fellow Shrek fan girls are gonna be miffed because I gave him the cold in this drabble chapter but I find it cute in my mind imagining him ill and Fiona trying to make him feel better.**

**I hope people like and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing because it means a lot to me.**

**Ch 2**

**Colds Sucketh**

* * *

Fiona sighed as she was in the kitchen making breakfast but heard sounds of loud sneezing come from her and Shrek's room but felt bad for her brave and noble hearted husband had caught a bad cold while they'd be away yesterday but Merlin had been here eariler checking her husband out but told her he needed to rest but she hoped he'd recover soon but relieved the triplets were back at kindergarten but Snowgre was still home but had went to Far, Far Away for the day to hang out and be with Artie.

She knew he had been a little down the last few days but seemed to have cheered up after Artie baby sitting yesterday but hadn't told him yet about his Uncle Pitla but needed to talk to Shrek about it before they told him but was making warm soup for him to help him but hoped the triplets were okay but glad they hadn't caught their father's cold but she sighed as she heard him coughing as she heard him go to the indoor outhouse but understood as he had went eariler but hoped he was okay.

She had always been worried about him whenever he got sick but he always reassured her he could handle the brunt of the cold but she wasn't sure of that as she entered their bedroom carrying a tray as she felt his forehead but pulled her hand away feeling a fever beginning to start but put the tray on the bedside table and left to get a cold compress.

She heard him babble a little feverishly but hoped this would help cool him down.

"I hope this helps you.

I don't want you to get worse than you already are." she said as he fell asleep.

She then heard the triplets come home from school but went to make them a snack but had told them to be quiet as their father was asleep but was going to let them play in the snow until dinner.

She then saw them leave the house after having a snack.

She hoped they were having fun........

* * *

But in Far, Far Away, Snowgre was worried as he and Artie were walking back to the castle but noticed he'd been coughing and sneezing a lot today but the young King was denying that he was ill but Snowgre then saw him fall but caught him but was worried as he needed to get him to the castle at once but had the young King over his furry shoulder as he ran through the streets of the kingdom neglecting the snow and ice on the streets as he safely approached the castle but got funny looks from people but didn't care as Artie was counting on him but Lillian was nervous as he told her what had happened but she understood that he cared about Artie to want to help him but they saw Merlin join them as he prepared to examine the young King but sighed as he saw it was a bad cold but Artie would recover with lots of rest and fluids but Snowgre carried Artie to his room in the castle but placed him in bed but Lillian smiled seeing him stay there.

He hoped his friend would recover soon as he heard Artie talk feverishly but then put a cold yet furry hand on the young King's forehead which was burning up and going into a fever but he hummed gently as Artie began to fall asleep but hoped he would get better soon so he could rule Far, Far Away as he had been doing for a while with Lillian's help but he saw banners and decorations around the castle and around Far, Far Away but wondered why that was.

"It's because of a festival where Artie would proclaim the kingdom equal for all walks of life but it doesn't happen until a few weeks but I hope he gets better too." Lillian said after he'd asked.

He knew he should be getting back to the swamp but knew that Artie needed him more even though Shrek had the same illness but he knew Fiona could help his cousin but Lillian understood that knowing that they'd became good friends but didn't mind if he wanted to stay here for a while until Artie was better.

He then decided to get something to eat as he left Artie's room.

He was very quiet as he ate in the dining room but Lillian understood knowing that he was very quiet and shy according to Artie and Fiona but wanted him to feel comfortable here.

She then saw him leave but understood as she drank tea.

* * *

Later that night Fiona was still awake while her husband was deep asleep while coughing a little as she understood but wondered why Snowgre hadn't returned from Far, Far Away but had no clue he was helping Artie overcome his own cold but had faith he would return in the morning but knew the triplets missed him and his stories but hoped he'd come back but was hoping her husband would recover soon but he had never gotten sick like this in his entire life but had been giving him the medicine Merlin had given her to help her husband but was relieved it was working as her brave husband was recovering slowly but she then got out of bed but fell asleep in the alligator chair in the living room but the triplets were amused finding their mother asleep in the living room but Fiona smiled waking up.

"How come you slept here Mommy?

Did Daddy kick you out of bed?" Demi asked.

"No he didn't Demi.

He didn't want her to get ill." Spam answered.

Fiona smiled at her children but had to prevent another argument between Spam and Demi while Meatballs was quiet but thankful he was quiet because he normally joined his brother's side in fights.

"Guys it's okay.

You're both right.

Daddy doesn't want us sick too.

That would make him unhappy but let's have breakfast." she answered.

They then went into the kitchen as she made breakfast but hoped things would be okay but heard the front door open as Snowgre came in through it.

The triplets were very happy to see him as they hugged him.

Fiona listened as he told them about Artie being ill but had recovered too but hoped Shrek had recovered but Fiona then went to see how her husband was doing but saw he was a little brighter.

A few weeks passed and he was back to normal which Fiona was relieved about..........


	3. Snowed In

**Snow Day**

**A/N Here's more.......**

**Thanks for the reviews and yes Rooz the triplets are super cute and I hope they'll be able to talk in full English in the fourth movie because that would be cute.**

**This chapter is about the triplets being snowed in at school.**

**I hope people like.**

**Ch 3**

**Snowed In**

* * *

Demi sighed as she and her brothers were playing in their kindergarten classroom but they along with their classmates were sad seeing the snow outside because they'd been stuck inside everyday since the snow had fallen and their teacher Mr Merlin wouldn't let them out for recess but they wanted to badly and make snowmen and snowball fight but the kindergarten teacher was worried about them getting hurt even though Demi had heard her brothers say they would be fine but sighed as Meatballs along with Peanut and Bananas were building things with Lincoln Logs but they wanted to go play outside.

"Yesterday our Daddy let us play all afternoon until sunset and we had a huge snowball war but Mommy helped us." Peanut said as Meatballs laughed at his friend's story imagining Uncle Donkey joining in along with their Aunt but he told him about playing out in the snow yesterday and having the same war while their Mommy was helping their Daddy get over a cold.

"Yeah that happened to our Daddy too." Cocoa replied.

Spam giggled at that as he'd finished making a picture as he joined his friends but was helping them tidy away the Lincoln Logs as it was nearly the end of the school day but they and the other students of Mr Merlin's kindergarten class noticed their teacher looked nervous.

"You didn't let the animals out again, did you?" Demi said to Meatballs her brother.

"I was playing with them but put them back in their houses afterwards.

Why is the teacher acting like Daddy when Uncle Donkey visits without asking?" he replied.

"I don't know but one of us should ask.

It's a good way to find out." Demi answered.

Spam then approached the teacher but was nervous because the five year old bale headed ogre male was shy but he sometimes got bad feelings whenever Meatballs had a dangerous idea or was up to something bad that he wanted him and Demi to do but Merlin smiled seeing him there.

"Umm....... Mr Merlin is something wrong?

How come we're not going home?" he asked softly as Merlin smiled.

"Because the school is snowed in but the principal told me we should head to the gym where the other classes are waiting.

Go get your belongings everybody and then follow me to the Gym." he told them.

Meatballs along with Spam and Demi went to their cubby holes and got their belongings but they noticed Spam was quiet as they along with the other kids in their class grabbed their belongings and followed their teacher out of the class.

* * *

Meanwhile at the swamp Shrek was looking out the window waiting for the school bus carriage to come but it hadn't which had him worried because normally the triplets were home by now but sighed as the falling snow outside had him worried as Fiona joined him but knew he was worried about their kids but she'd found out why they weren't here but hoped they would be home soon as she told her husband that the school was snowed in and the kids were staying there until things got better but Fiona saw worry in his hazel eyes knowing he was worried about Spam knowing they were the same but hoped that Demi and Meatballs were helping him feel better.

"Don't worry honey they'll be fine." Fiona told him.

He nodded hoping she was right.

He hoped they'd come back soon.

* * *

In school Demi and Meatballs were running around the Gym playing Tag along with the Dronkeys but they noticed Spam was just sitting in a corner of the Gym on a mat but knew he was sad as he was nervous but they understood as they kept playing but other kids were playing as well but they had no idea Spam had left the Gym but had went back to the Kindergarten classroom where he felt safest but he hoped that Demi and Meatballs wouldn't be mad but knew they were too busy playing as he was reading a story book but he and his siblings were early readers and loved books but he felt more comfortable here than in the Gym with the other kids.

But in the Gym Debbie noticed that Demi looked worried about something but noticed that Spam wasn't with them and had left the Gym without the teacher knowing but Meatballs understood as he went to help the Dronkeys and Demi look for him but then they saw Bananas have an idea as he had a feeling he knew where Spam was as he led them through the hallways to their kindergarten classroom but Demi was surprised as Meatballs opened the door but smiled along with Demi as they found Spam asleep with his little light green arms around his stuffed gator but they were relieved seeing he was safe but wondered why he'd came here but Bananas knew why.

"He loves it here.

He's always calm in here.

Maybe he was scared and needed to be in a safe place." he whispered.

Demi nodded in agreement as she shook Spam awake gently as his hazel eyes opened but he was surprised they'd followed him here but Meatballs saw fear in his brother's eyes.

"How come you came in here?

We were freaked and thought you got lost or taken." Demi answered.

"I'm sorry Demi.

I-I was just scared and came here to feel safe." he answered.

They understood as they hugged him.

"We know but you're not going to be stuck in school the whole night.

Sooner or later Mommy and Daddy will come to take us home.

We just need to be patient like when baking with Mommy." Demi said as Meatballs agreed.

They then walked to the Gym holding hands.

* * *

Later that afternoon they noticed that most of the students were gone but overheard that their parents had collected them but Demi was nervous but heard Snowgre call them as she along with Spam and Meatballs ran over to him as he hugged them but he told them that their parents had been worried about them but was taking them home but were relieved as they were home but hugged their parents but they knew that they missed them.........


End file.
